Besos en tu Lado Derecho
by Sofilock
Summary: Sasusaku AU. Donde Sakura es una Asistente del Fiscal de Distrito Tsunade Senju y Sasuke un abogado defensor trabajando para Orochimaru. Lemon.


**N/A: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **No estudió ni conozco nada relacionada al derecho, sólo lo que he visto en series. La historia tiene clasificación M, así que contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas explícitas, lee bajo tu responsabilidad .**

* * *

 **Besos en tu Lado Derecho**

 **Prólogo**

Sakura levanta la vista de sus notas de mala gana. Sabe que en el momento en que lo mire no podrá parar ¿Pero no es eso lo que les sucede a todos? Él esta a punto de presentar su defensa. Se desabrocha los botones de su costoso traje negro, se para con un movimiento fuerte y brusco-todos los ojos están sobre él ahora- y comienza a hablar.

Hay algo tan magnético en este hombre. Es imposible dejar de mirarlo. Así como también es imposible dejar de oírlo. Y por más que no le guste, es realmente difícil no encontrar coherencia en lo que dice.

Sakura lleva apenas un año desde que se graduó y le gusta pensar que no le va tan mal. Comenzó a trabajar como asistente del Fiscal del Distrito hace unos nueve meses. Trabajaba con la Fiscal Tsunade Senju. Una de las mejores abogadas del país y su inspiración durante toda su carrera como estudiante. Ella la había visto ganar casos imposibles. Abusos, violaciones, asesinatos, todos acababan con sentencias justas. Para Sakura, Tsunade era sinónimo de justicia.

Pero en los últimos meses, la Fiscalía se encontró con un inconveniente con nombre y apellido. Sasuke Uchiha. La reciente incorporación de una firma de abogados que defendían lo indefendible. Y él era un experto en hacerlo, porque si algo debía admitir Sakura era que el Uchiha sabía articular muy bien su discurso. Tenía unos meses más que ella , 24 años, se habia graduado un año antes -por supuesto el primero de todas sus clases -, y claramente no compartían la misma moral ni mucho menos la misma conciencia.

Sakura lo conoce desde los siete años por medio de su mejor amigo Naruto. Recuerda perfectamente el día en que conoció al pequeño y bonito niño de hermosos ojos negros. Había pasado por un enamoramiento. También recuerda como había escrito una estúpida carta de amor, sólo para que antes de entregársela él le preguntara con la mirada más fría e indiferente que un niño de siete años pueda tener "¿Quién eres?". Había terminado llorando en su cama por todo un día, decidiendo que esa seria la última vez que le dirigiría la palabra. Quizás esa falta de tacto y de comprensión sentimental que cargaba encima, facilitaba su trabajo a la hora de tratar de excusar las acciones de criminales.

Antes de que él comience a hablar, ella cree que ganarán el caso, no sólo es lo justo sino lo lógico. Ella no sólo lo cree sino que esta segura.

Entonces el atractivo y listo Sasuke Uchiha comienza a hablar.

-La defensa no tiene nada que mostrar- su voz es firme cuando habla y comienza a caminar de un lado hacía el otro enfrente del Tribunal como si fuera un escenario- La acusación a presentado las pruebas, los invito a echar un vistazo al trabajo de los Fiscales- Acto seguido empieza a explicar con facilidad cada una de las debilidades de los argumentos presentados por la acusación.

Mientras lo escucha, Sakura se siente impotente. Ella ha estado ayudando con este caso, conoce los argumentos y puede decir que son más que convincentes, ¿Cómo es posible que él pueda desarmarlos y hacerlos valer nada en cuestión de minutos? Usando palabras como libertad, derechos, moral, para referirse al estado de un asesino, lo que hace que Sakura quiera vomitar.

No se sorprende cuando horas más tarde gana el veredicto. Tsunade aplasta su puño en la mesa y Shizune se apresura a sacarla para evitar un accidente.

Entonces ella lo vuelve a mirar, tratando de ignorar como los demás abogados de la defensa se felicitan mutuamente, ignorar la expresión de triunfo del asqueroso y maldito acusado; ignorar el llanto de los familiares de la víctima. Ella sólo lo mira a él, esta recogiendo sus cosas de manera indiferente, no ha hablado con nadie, nadie se ha dirigido a él. Sakura todavía se pregunta cómo mierda pudo hacer para que acabara pasando esto, cuando los dos ojos negros se fijan en ella.

* * *

Ino la convenció de ponerse el vestido negro y los tacones más peligrosos que había en su closet. Aún esta enfadada por los resultados del último caso, pero su mejor amigo esta comprometido. Así que termina la semana en un bar rodeada de amigos y conocidos y, por supuesto, Sasuke Uchiha también esta ahí.

Rápidamente se encuentra bebiendo, bailando y hablando con cuanta gente puede para no tener que recordar su presencia.

En un momento de la noche Naruto quiere sacarse una foto con sus dos mejores amigos, o eso es lo que entiende cuando el rubio va a tomarla del brazo y la arrastra hasta donde el idiota Uchiha está. Ella trata de no mirarlo prestándole atención únicamente a Naruto, pero puede sentir el peso de su mirada. Los ojos negros que siguen cada uno de sus movimientos, quiere voltearse y gritarle cuál es su problema, pero esta lo suficientemente sobria como para hacerlo. El flash de una cámara anuncia que la tortura de estar a unos centímetros de él ha terminado, entonces ella regresa a la barra donde Ino la había dejado antes de desaparecer y pide un trago.

Una parte de su mente, la que aún no esta afectada por el alcohol, sabe que se pondrá en ridículo, que él esta en todo su derecho de ejercer su profesión como quiera. Dios, ahora mismo recuerda vagamente las clases de derecho penal donde les habían pedido que reflexionaran sobre la ética y la responsabilidad profesional para el abogado de defensa criminal. Pero rápidamente se olvida, en aquel entonces había sido información innecesaria para ella y aún lo seguía siendo.

Así que no puede evitar tambalearse hacía él, está de espalda hablando con uno de sus compañeros, un peliblanco con sonrisa socarrona. Va dando tumbos hacía Sasuke cuando choca contra su amplia espalda.

Él se voltea y cree ver sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Eres un maldito idiota, Uchiha.

Sus ojos la recorren de arriba abajo, pero aún así no dice nada. Sakura se siente intimidada, es mucho más alto que ella y apuesto como el infierno, pero entonces el alcohol vuelve a actuar.

-Sabes lo que ese tipo hizo. Es un maldito hijo de perra que ahora esta caminando como un hombre libre por tu culpa.

-Sí, lo sé.

Siente que su cabeza va a explotar.

-¡Sabes que va a volver a hacerlo!

-También se eso, gracias.

Ugh. Sakura quiere golpearlo tan mal.

-No eres muy diferente a él o a cualquier otra escoria que hayas defendido. Das asco.

Sasuke tensa su mandíbula. Los ojos que antes parecían curiosos, ahora se ven duros pero al mismo tiempo hambrientos. Sakura piensa que podría hacerla desaparecer si deseara.

-No sabes nada de mi. No tienes ni un maldito fundamento para decir eso. Sólo estás siendo la patética niña que siempre fuiste.

Sakura parpadea furiosa preparada para contestarle usando sus mismas palabras cuando de repente, este tipo idiota, la toma del brazo y coloca una mano caliente sobre su cintura mientras comienzan a caminar.

-¿Qué diablos haces? Déjame...

\- Estás ebria y siendo poco profesional. Deberías aprender a tener más cuidado si quieres conservar tu trabajo-dice en su oído mientras sigue abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

No sabe como, pero siente el peso de un abrigo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Llegaste sola?

Sakura comienza a abrir la boca para preguntarle a qué diablos se refiere, pero él frena la caminata cuando se topan con Naruto.

-Llama a un taxi para la señorita. Esta ebria y diciendo cosas que no debería- le informa al rubio- Quizás la niña mimada deba aprender como perder- susurra con sorna para que ella sea la única en escucharlo.

Sakura, aún ebria y segura de que mañana se arrepentirá de todo, levanta el mentón y lo enfrenta de manera desafiante.

-No soy una niña y mucho menos una mimada. Y mi nombre es Sakura Haruno por si no te acuerdas, imbécil.

Sasuke se la queda viendo, todavía con una expresión devoradora en sus ojos. Puede sentir a Naruto empezar a hablar para apaciguarlos, pero en realidad no esta prestando atención a nada, salvó al hombre de cabello oscuro que tiene adelante.

-Ya veo- Sasuke le da una diminuta sonrisa torcida- Naruto encárgate de que Sakura llegue segura a casa.

Sakura intenta reprimir un escalofrío al oír la manera en que dice su nombre. Y luego, Sasuke Uchiha se da la vuelta para desaparecer.

* * *

Dos vasos de café son suficientes para que Sakura vuelva a funcionar como un ser humano normal el sábado por la mañana.

Aún no puede creer lo que había echo. No solo se había puesto en ridículo frente a un abogado de defensa -uno de sus "enemigos"- sino que había vuelto a sufrir humillación por la misma persona que habia roto, de forma inconsciente, por primera vez su pequeño corazón cuando tenía siete años.

Esta mortificada. Siente ganas de llorar. Probablemente Sasuke ya le halla dicho a todos lo patética que había sido la noche anterior. No le sorprendería si en algún momento del futuro en pleno juicio alguien la acusara falsamente de alcohólica, sólo basándose en ese episodio.

Mira encima del sofá el abrigo negro que esta doblado de forma impecable. Seguramente cueste la mitad de lo que gana en un mes y ella esta agradecida de no haberlo vomitado ni mancharlo con nada. Esta segura de que continúa oliendo de una forma deliciosamente masculina y piensa que pronto deberá devolvérselo. Quizás el lunes se pase por la firma donde trabaja y lo deje en su oficina o podría dárselo a Naruto y pedirle que sea él quien se lo entregue.

Pero cuando piensa en las terribles cosas que probablemente le haya dicho, el remordimiento se apropia de ella y así es como termina preguntándole a Naruto su número telefónico.

Cuando termina de marcar y el primer tono suena, ya se esta arrepintiendo y desea que no atienda, pero entonces…

-¿Si?

Sakura se aclara la garganta.

-Hola Sasuke… soy Sakura Haruno. Quizás no te acuerdes de mi... Anoche…

-Sakura Haruno. En realidad si lo hago.

Ahora siente su rostro rojo de vergüenza; traga y continúa.

-Yo quería disculparme… Créeme que no es común que beba tanto y muchos menos terminar de mmm… esa manera… Ni siquiera puedo recordar las cosas que te dije. No era…

-No te preocupes, lo recuerdo. Me llamaste idiota, escoria, imbécil- dice secamente- Dijiste que daba asco.

Oh, no. Sakura se siente tan avergonzada. Quiere que un gran agujero negro se abra en el suelo de su apartamento y se la trague.

-Lo siento tanto. De verdad, lo siento… No es lo que pienso…

-Creo que es evidente la imagen que tienes de mi, Sakura.

Su tono sigue siendo severo. Pero la forma en la que dice su nombre, como si lo saboreara. Ella recuerda la forma en que sus ojos parecían hambrientos la noche pasada, había enojo en ellos pero también algo más… primitivo. Sacude la cabeza, como si eso bastara para perder el recuerdo.

-En verdad lo lamento.

Sasuke toma aire y luego lo exhala.- Podemos olvidarlo y ya.

-Yo sigo teniendo tu abrigo- Sakura se muerde el labio nerviosa- ¿Quizás pueda dártelo en el Juzgado? Podría comprarte un café si quisieras.

Hay una pausa del otro lado.

-Solo devuélvemelo el lunes en el Juzgado.

Y corta. Sakura aún mantiene el celular pegado a ella. Claramente Sasuke sigue siendo de cierta forma aquel niño incapaz de tener tacto. No esta muy segura de cuan arrepentida esta por sus comentarios de la noche anterior.


End file.
